Flirting At Work: The Aftermath
by Mikethesoldierboy
Summary: Sometimes, things are not what they seem. Things at the ARC are changing, time is being altered at every turn. Will the ARC and its team members survive?


**A/N; There are a lot of twists and turns in this one, I hope this chapters good, fingers crossed. **

_November 19__th__, 2014 [We still have the same team.]_

"Go, go,go!" yelled a soldier to Captain Becker's left.

The door whooshed open as Becker and his men ran through, pointing each EMD around the dark and gloomy room. The glowing light hovering in the middle of the air was the only thing that the soldiers could see. Becker prayed that this was the anomaly they had been looking for, not just him and his soldiers, the team as well. He prayed that what they were looking for was right through this anomaly and he knew nobody would get in his way now.

His heart was slowly beating, his tongue gliding along his blooded bruised lips as he waited in silence. A small piece of hair fell against his face, the ends now starting to go grey. He swallowed down the harsh lump in his throat and focused his empty hazel eyes on the anomaly before him. Why did these sources of light in the air have to bring so much pain to himself and the team? What purpose did they have for the world? It wasn't energy; Phillip had already proved that theory wrong. Becker was left wondering why exactly these dangerous pieces of light were here, what purpose did they serve? Were they just there to take away the people he loved and cared about? Because that certainly did sound like death to Becker. The anomalies were a death sentence.

Becker lowered his weapon as he realised the anomaly wasn't starting to pulse, therefore nothing was coming through that gateway. Not yet, anyway. He noticed the sad glances his soldiers had gave each other, he didn't need pity but he did not have the energy to scream and shout anymore. The lights flickered on as his heart missed a beat, turning straight away to the doorway as Abby stood against it.

"Anything?" the blonde asked, the same sad smile appearing on her thin pale lips.

But Becker couldn't even think about shouting at Abby, her pity was a different pity. She knew how this felt and even though he knew that he could talk to her, he still refused. His face pale as a sheet, he answered her. "No, nothing."

Abby's head fell in surrender, her blonde hair covering all traces of her emotions. It was weird how Becker could read everybody's emotions but his own. He watched as Abby's limp body slumped against the doorframe, every day she looked thinner and thinner and her bones were looking even more defined. None of the team had really felt like themselves after what they saw, Becker knew Abby wasn't eating properly and Connor dived straight back into work. Becker himself could never sleep, only for an hour or two. Danny gave up all hope after two months and Jenny would cry almost every day.

"We won't give up, Abby." Becker spoke in his normal tough voice, and Abby's head slowly raised. The dark circles under her eyes suggested that she hadn't been sleeping well either, _join the club, _thought Becker.

Abby waited a few moments, she made strong eye contact with her best friend before she jolted over and hugged his side. Straight away, this had caught Becker by surprise. But soon enough he let himself wrap his arms around her, feeling the warmth of his best friend made him feel that little bit human again. His hot coffee breath fell against her neck, the strong sent of his aftershave just about overpowering the familiar coffee smell.

"It's going to be ok, Becker." Abby's small hand ran up and down Becker's back, comforting him the best she could. Becker slowly nodded, and straight away pulled away from her.

He turned around, clutching his gun to his side as he stared through the pieces of the anomaly, his finger twitching on the trigger of his weapon. He needed some alone time.

"Everyone out." snarled Becker, glancing around at every soldier and he had noticed that Abby had already left.

The soldiers left quickly, leaving the equipment exactly where it was. And after they all left, closing the heavy door behind them; Becker dropped his gun to the floor. Carefully sitting down, he was careful not to damage his ribs any further. His eyes stared into the very source of light that had taken Sarah from him, the silent tear rolling down his tiresome face.

**A/N: It's very short and jumping straight into the story line, but I thought I'd just get it started. **


End file.
